


here comes the sun

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Wherein Liz Entertains Various Thoughts about the Problem of Susan [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fic, Spring, The Problem of Susan, Winter, turn of the seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is long and dreary, as if all England mourns with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for [psyche29](http://psyche29.dreamwidth.org) in the spring 2013 Three Sentence Ficathon hosted on Dreamwidth by [rthstewart](http://rthstewart.dreamdwidth.org), in response to the following [prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/89310.html?thread=3059166#cmt3059166): _Narnia, Susan (+/ any), "come someone, make my heavy heart light"_

Winter is long and dreary, as if all England mourns with her -- and perhaps that is true in a way, her own loss mirrored and magnified across a whole country torn and starved by the grinding ache of war -- but even magic cannot prevent the seasons' turn in the end, and crocuses begin to shove their tiny heads through the gray and muddy soil and burst into defiant bloom.

A gust of wind swirls the hem of Susan's coat, slips chill fingers through her hair, threads gently between her gloved fingers as if tugging her toward the nearby trees to join their swaying dance.

For a moment she resists, all too conscious that she is in public under watching eyes, but when she relents and twirls, raising her arms above her head in the pure joy of motion, she cannot help but laugh; and when she stills and resumes her walk, the people she passes do not judge, but smile.


End file.
